


15-Secrets

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [15]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Novel, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	15-Secrets

_(Mori's POV)_

We gathered in the library after class. Tamaki still seems on edge from that lunch period, especially when he saw Pen-san browsing the books. Haruhi patted his back and he turned to smile at her. We took a seat at the table. I kept my eyes on Pen-san, but it was Mitsukuni that called her over. She strode over in a floor length black and white skirt. Her coat draped over her as usual. 

"So, you read cards?" Reiko asked. 

"Yes, I do." Pen-san said taking a seat. She glanced over at Tamaki. 

"What kind?"

"Oh I've read on many different kinds; Rider-Waite, Faery Oracle, Druid Oracle, Motherpeace, playing cards, Shadowscapes, Greenwood Tarot, a little bit of everything."

"Do you do other forms of divination?"

"Yes, some palmistry, some pendulum work, ogham runes, other scrying."

"What's Ogwam?"

"Written Irish."

"I thought the Irish didn't have a written language." I ask, everyone turns towards me.

"Your right, we didn't really have a written language, but we had Oghams. We don't have books or anything like that, our tradition is oral, but we would write letters in times of war or to mark places."

"Ah."

"So how do you have information from those times?" Tamaki asks, breaking his silence. 

"We hold great value on remembering vast amounts of information. Then we teach it." She states simply. 

"Do you do love magick?" Reiko looks at Pen-san intensely. 

Pen-san returns the look as intensely as its given. "No. I don't believe its ethical. Maybe attraction magick, but never a love binding."

"Why?"

"Because you can't force anyone to love you, its rape!" Pen-san looks uncomfortable. 

"I don't think its rape..." Reiko shakes her head. 

Pen-san sighs, "Your forcing your will on another. What's the difference between doing so physically and doing so magickally?"


End file.
